This invention relates to the field involving tilt-in windows More particularly it relates to a centrally located handle which simultaneously retracts both window release retractors of a tilt-in window in one motion.
Of recent introduction into the window market is a particular type of window that not only slides vertically but also tilts in upon the release of certain mechanisms attached to the window itself. The normally sliding window is hinged at either the bottom or top of the window. Each opposite vertical side of the window has a spring-loaded release retractor, one on each vertical side of the window. When it is desired to clean the windows, the pair of retractors are forced inwardly to release the top of the window. The window may then tilt in by pivoting about its lower axis. Examples of these tilt-in windows and improvements thereon may be found in the 1990 patent issued to Bezubic (U.S. Pat. #4,961,286) and the 1991 patent issued to Manzalini (U.S. Pat. #5,076,015). Many other types of tilt-in windows utilizing a pair of window release retractors are well-known in the art.
One drawback in utilizing tilt-in windows is that two hands are required to release the opposed window release retractors. Since one retractor is on one side and the second retractor is on the opposite side of the window, both hands are required in order to simultaneously retract the releases. Another drawback in the use of these retractors is that they are often difficult to grasp, particularly for users who do not have sufficient strength in their fingers to operate the spring-loaded retractors. Additionally, fingernails may be broken or other injuries may be incurred since these retractors commonly have no means for retracting the releases other than by using the tips of the fingers.
It is an object of this invention to provide a centrally located tilt-in window retractor handle which simultaneously will retract both sides of the window release retractors in one motion. It is a further object of this invention to allow the user of a tilt-in window to release the retractors and allow the window to tilt-in using only one hand. It is a still further object of this invention to provide a conveniently located and easily manipulated handle for the purpose of retracting the pair of window release retractors on a tilt-in window. A still further object of this invention is to provide a centrally located tilt-in window retractor handle that is easy to operate and safe to use.
Further and other objects of this invention will become apparent upon reading the following described Specification.